


Trouble with a Capital T

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Bucky Angst, Dean Angst, Dean Smut, F/M, Multi Fandom Fiction, bucky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: Prompt : I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift, with either Bucky and/or DeanThis is the first of my 600 + Follower Celebration Stories. I have the Wonderful Bev to thank as my Beta for this. Prompt chosen by the lovely Naomi.





	Trouble with a Capital T

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift, with either Bucky and/or Dean
> 
> This is the first of my 600 + Follower Celebration Stories. I have the Wonderful Bev to thank as my Beta for this. Prompt chosen by the lovely Naomi.

Two worlds, two completely different worlds.One filled with green, the other with grey.  Worlds where there were two men who could play you like a fiddle, who knew your body inside & out. They knew you intimately, as you knew them, and oh how you knew them. You could never choose between them, you doubt you ever would. Both were just as intoxicating as each other, both cast their own spell over you. So that’s why you were sat in the void, watching both of them, and trying not to let the scenes before you get to you. But you couldn’t help it. How you wished you were with them. Memories of times before came to you, bittersweet memories of them both, as you watched them go on with their lives. **  
**

_It was always the same with the green eyed freckled adonis, he just loved to tease you with his damn mouth. Oh and what a mouth it was. Plump slightly chapped lips that always had that just bitten look to them, the perfect shade of pink. Lips that you couldn’t get enough of. And right at that point they were in between your legs, making you keen and wail, pure unadulterated noises of pleasure coming from your own swollen lips. He was merciless, tongue swiping between your soaked folds, darting in and out, every now and then flicking your sensitive bundle of nerves. It was exquisite torture, his expert skills bringing you to the edge over and over, but he would always back off before you could topple over it, causing you to curse his name. Hands tugged in hair, thighs clenched, before you were finally were given what you oh so craved. Body tensing as your orgasm hit you like a freight train, your vision went white, and time seemed to stand still…_

As the one memory faded, another one started, this one just as overwhelming as the first. You felt heat well up inside you, as you let the memory play on, taking you back to the man with the grey eyes and  silver arm.

_Your heart was racing, blood pumping loudly in your ears, breathing shallow and sporadic yet you weren’t afraid. Adrenaline ran through you as you were pressed against the wall, restrained by the weight of his body, as he slammed into you relentlessly. Grunts and gasps of pleasure echoed round the room, along with the sound of skin against skin, bodies slick with sweat sliding against each other. You tried to talk, but the metal hand around your throat restricted you, and all you could do was let out a loud moan as your very own popsicle plowed into you, hitting that spot inside you perfectly. The coil inside you was rapidly tightening, as the man behind you fucked you into oblivion, and you gripped his right arm tighter, signalling you were close. The hand around your throat whirred as it constricted, closing your airways, just as it’s owner thrust in and hit the magic spot perfectly. Losing breath, you felt weightless for a second, before the pressure on your throat was gone and air burned your lungs as you tried to breathe as your orgasm washed over you. Seconds passed and then your eyes rolled back and your legs buckled under you, causing the soldier to step back and catch you. As you collapsed you world went white and all sense of time was lost…_

The second memory faded and a third started. Wait was it a memory, or was it fantasy? You couldn’t remember, and you didn’t really want to…

_Four hands roamed your body, squeezing and caressing in all the right places. Fingers deftly played with your nipples making you squirm, whilst warm mouths lapped at your skin, sucking and biting in random spots. You were being marked, claimed as theirs, and you couldn’t help grin at that thought. Soft lips brushed against your neck as another set attached itself to one of your breasts, sucking and nibbling ever so gently. Green eyes looked up at you and smirked, as you let out a contented sigh. A soft nibble on your ear was the only warning you got from behind, before he started to move. Feeling your body move, freckles started to move too, and a high pitched squeak left you. It was all too much, but not enough at the same time._

Just like that, the memory/fantasy ended, and you were back to the void. Opening tired eyes, you watched them, seeing your worst fears come to fruition. In the arms of other people, in the throws of passion, your name was furthest from their thoughts. It wasn’t your name that they moaned out as they came, and it wasn’t you they were cuddling with a few minute later, after cleaning up. This wasn’t them, they didn’t do feelings, they didn’t care about no one but themselves. Seeing them care, or act like it, it was all too much. They had been the ones to walk out, leaving you behind, another notch added to their belts. Yet you weren’t ready to move on, weren’t willing to move on. From the very moment that they had walked into your life, you were always going to end up here. Yet they owned a piece of you, a piece you didn’t want to take back.

As the men fell asleep in the arms of their new lovers, you snapped. Standing up, you finally turned away, wiped away the stray tears that had fallen silently and walked into a new world. One without them, one where you could hopefully move on. Picking up a guitar, you started to strum, already a new song in your head. Leaning into the microphone, you sang, you sang about the men you could never choose between. The men who were trouble with a capital T.

> _**Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
> ** _ _**I was in your sights, you got me alone  
> ** _ _**You found me, you found me, you found me** _


End file.
